


Loving Someone

by Heart Eyes (hearteyesharrington)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Floor Sex, M/M, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyesharrington/pseuds/Heart%20Eyes
Summary: They’d been together a while but Steve always hated when this happened, when Billy showed up at his house, broken and bruised, tears staining his face. He’d put Billy back together, over and over again just to watch him keep falling apart. He’d do whatever the blond asked, whether it just be watching movies, sleeping or the one thing Billy asked for the most.“Make me feel wanted, Steve.”





	Loving Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoppnhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/gifts).



They’d been together a while but Steve always hated when this happened, when Billy showed up at his house, broken and bruised, tears staining his face. He’d put Billy back together, over and over again just to watch him keep falling apart. He’d do whatever the blond asked, whether it just be watching movies, sleeping or the one thing Billy asked for the most. 

_ “Make me feel wanted, Steve.”  _

He’d oblige because he loves him, though the circumstances of how he got here made his heart physically ache. Like today, as Billy walked in the door with a limp, he headed straight for Steve’s kitchen, presumably too tired to make it up the stairs. He sat down against the cabinets and pulled his knees to his chest. “Make love to me.” He whispered. “Make me feel wanted.  _ Please _ .” 

Steve couldn’t help the pang of sadness that went through him as he sat down on the kitchen floor next to his boyfriend. “Of course baby, come here.” He whispered softly, holding his arms out for the broken boy beside him. “Anything for you.” As much as he  wanted to stop Neil from doing this, he knew he’d just make things worse. Billy’s father was a monster, the one person capable of breaking Billy, taking away his confidence, that cunning wit and sharp tongue, and diminishing him to the mess Steve was currently holding in his arms. 

“Let me take you upstairs, babe.” Steve breathed, as Billy began to press soft kisses to his neck.

“Just take me here, it’s fine. I just don’t wanna walk that far.” Billy spoke quietly into Steve’s neck, sounding so much weaker than normal. 

“Baby. I don’t have lube down here. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Steve leaned into Billy’s lips on his neck, the skin beneath felt as though it was on fire. 

“Just… get something. I don’t care. Oil or whatever. Just want you.” Billy laughed meekly, his usual self shining through just a sliver. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Steve whispered, hopping up from the floor and heading to the pantry. Shuffling around for a few minutes, he finally retrieved exactly what he’d heard about.

Tommy and Carol may have been good for one thing, since that’s the only reason he knew this would work,  _ Crisco.  _ He grabbed the tub, closed the pantry and made his way back to the beautiful boy on his kitchen floor. 

“Crisco?! I said oil or something.” Billy laughed, wincing as the pain coursed through his limbs. 

Steve put down the tub of Crisco next to them, and motioned for Billy to lay down. When Billy winced, Steve carefully helped him lay down on the floor, settling between his legs and leaning over him. 

“It works. They sell it in sex stores and stuff, so I’ve been told. Tommy and Carol were good for exactly one thing. Now, let me do this.” Steve whispered, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss to another one of Billy’s bruises that blossomed beneath his right eye. “You’re beautiful, Billy.” He spoke softly, staring at the man beneath him. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.” He continued, reaching for Billy. He leaned up and over the other guy, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss. Steve reached down to his sides, pulling his shirt up and off before leaning back down to kiss the blond yet again, hands resting on Billy’s hips, attempting to ruck his shirt up. 

Billy gently pulled away from Steve, letting him pull his shirt up and off, watching as he dropped it to the side and leaned up to pull off his own. Nothing compared to the feeling of their hot skin pressing against each other. 

“Oh my god, I want you so fucking  _ bad, _ ” Steve groaned, running his hand down the hard muscles of Billy’s chest. He adjusted himself so his crotch was brushing against Billy’s, his knees on either side of Billy’s hips. “Tell me what you want, baby,” Steve panted, pressing kiss after kiss to Billy’s neck. 

“Just love me.” 

“ _ Always _ , baby.” He whispered, kissing his way down Billy’s neck and chest, pausing when he began to look at the bruises that littered the blond’s chest. It was easy to tell which ones were left by Steve the last time they were intimate and which ones were from Neil. They were everywhere and they made Steve’s heart ache.

He couldn’t resist touching them though, pressing a hot, opened mouth kiss to the one above Billy’s right pectoral muscle. His thumb ran over one of the other bruises Neil had left on Billy, continuing to sink lower, kissing the next bruise he found. He continued to caress and kiss each bruise, until he reached the waistband of Billy’s pants, where he found a rather large one, right in the middle of his lower abdomen. “Fuck,” Steve whispered, pressing an especially long kiss to the bruise, his thumb running slowly across Billy’s hipbone.

He flicked his eyes up to the blond, watching him intently. Slowly he unbuttoned Billy’s pants, easing down the zipper, kissing each hip bone before stopping to stare at Billy. 

“Why are you doing this?” Billy mumbled, leaning into every brush of Steve’s lips. 

“Because I can, because you _ deserve  _ it, Billy.” Steve whispered, his voice just as strained as the Billy’s, knowing this moment was definitely emotional for both of them. 

He gently pulled down his jeans, not yet exposing his cock, but just above. There were no bruises there, but Steve just couldn’t help himself. The guy in front of him was broken, and he felt like he had to  attempt to put him back together. 

“Tell me what you need. I’ll give you whatever you want. You just gotta talk to me.” Steve whispered, looking up at Billy briefly before pressing another kiss just above his cock, not to tease, but just to show Billy he was here.

“You.” He gasped, leaning again into Steve’s touch.

“It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.” Steve whispered. He pulled Billy back into a kiss before reaching down and pushing Billy’s jeans, unsure of how much Billy could actually move. He moved his way back down Billy’s body and pushed his pants down, untying and ridding him of his boots as well. 

He quickly stood up, ridding himself of his own jeans, shoes and boxers. He joined the Billy back on the floor, both of them naked. “I wanted to see you, needed to undress you.” Steve whispered, kissing Billy’s jaw. 

He moved his way back down Billy’s body, bringing his hand to circle around his cock, jerking him extremely slow in an attempt to figure out how much physical activity he could stand. 

Without  being asked, Steve brought his mouth down as well, wrapping his lips around Billy’s perfect cock head, looking up at the blond as he did so. 

Billy opened his mouth to speak, but hardly could. 

“Shh--” Steve hushed Billy with a smirk around his cock. He continued to work his way down Billy’s length, swallowing him down inch by inch.

Steve kept eye contact with Billy the entire time he had him in his mouth, making sure he wasn’t hurting him and that he was comfortable. Carefully, he wrapped his hand around the portion of Billy’s shaft he couldn’t fit in his mouth, jerking him slowly. He wanted Billy to cum with his cock inside him though, a feeling that was becoming all the more desperate for Steve. 

He pulled off of Billy, wiping his mouth slowly, gazing up at him. “Are you sure this is okay, baby? I don’t mind moving you to the couch if I need to.” Steve whispered, so concerned about Billy’s comfort. He still felt like he was part of the reason Billy was beaten so badly, just by existing. He wanted to make him feel normal again, feel better. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I think.” He whispered, arching into Steve yet again.

“Alright baby, I’m gonna finger you nice and slow first, okay? You think you could put your legs on my shoulders or would that hurt too much?” Steve’s eyes were filled with genuine concern. He wanted to take this slow and make Billy feel  _ good.  _

“Do whatever you want, I love you.” The blond mumbled.

Steve looked down at the mess beneath him with a smirk on his face as a cold chill ran through his body. “Alright, but if you’re in pain, you have to tell me.” Steve spoke softly in response to Billy basically telling him he could do whatever he wanted. 

Carefully, Steve grabbed each of Billy legs and hooked an ankle over each of his shoulders, elevated Billy’s lower half just enough for Steve to be able to prep him. He moved the can of Crisco and dipped three fingers inside the can, rolling the substance around them spreading it out to make sure Billy was comfortable. He circled Billy’s tight ring of muscle with the excess before slipping in his first finger just past the first knuckle, giving Billy a moment to adjust. 

He looked delicious with his hips propped up off the floor, so open for Steve. He pushed the pad of a second finger in, knowing Billy was absolutely loving the stretch. Today he was taking it slow, taking his time, with everything. He wanted to fuck Billy deep and slow, making him feel  _ everything.  _ He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Billy’s ankle as he pushed the rest of his second finger inside the blond. Steve smiled, grateful Billy was giving into him. He gently pumped his two fingers in and out of Billy, slowly building pressure. 

Steve’s own cock was leaking copious amounts of precum, incredibly turned on by the boy he was currently taking apart. He wanted nothing more than to sink into Billy and never leave. His body was perfect for him--the way it molded against his when they  _ fucked,  _ the way Billy came apart for him.  He  _ needed  _ slow and deep. He needed  _ Steve.  _ A realization that was becoming increasingly apparent to him. 

“You doing okay, baby?” Steve whispered, pushing his third and final finger into Billy incredibly slowly.

“So okay.” Billy breathed as Steve twisted his fingers deeper into him, loving the way he looked beneath him. He pushed all three in and held them there, watching Billy carefully. 

“I like looking at you. You’re beautiful, and so  _ fucking  _ sexy.” Steve whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to an especially dark bruise on Billy’s stomach. The blond moved to dig his heels into Steve’s back just a little, but god it felt  _ incredible. _

“Baby, fuck.” Steve groaned. Steve had always been prone to nicknames, it made him feel closer to the people he was intimate with. He’d always liked being called them, but loved using them even more. Plus, he’d seen and felt the way it made Billy react to him. 

“God damn, you digging your heels in like that feels really good. Like you love what I’m doing.” Steve whispered, pulling his fingers out a little bit and pushing them back in. 

“I do love it.” Billy said quietly.  

“I know baby,  _ I know. _ ” Steve whispered, working his fingers inside Billy just a little bit more, before pulling all three out, watching as Billy’s hole quivered at the loss. He moved Billy’s legs down from his shoulders, situating them on the floor so they were wide open. 

He scooped out a little more of the Crisco, spreading it around Billy’s hole and coating his own weeping cock. He pressed his cockhead against Billy’s hole, pushing ever so slightly, until just the tip popped in. The blond surged forward ever so slightly, swallowing just a few of Steve’s inches. 

“Already squeezing me so fucking tight.” Steve groaned, leaning down to capture Billy’s lips in a searing kiss. He pushed in a little bit more, but not really enough to make a difference. Billy gasped in response, and without a word, Steve pushed himself completely into Billy until he bottomed out.  “God Billy, you feel fantastic.” He groaned, beginning to thrust just ever so slightly. 

“You’re incredible like this,” Steve breathed, punctuating his thrusts by pressing kisses to Billy’s collarbones. “Fall apart for me,  _ baby.  _ Show me how good it is.” Steve said quietly, his voice cracking as he thrust into Billy in earnest. He wanted nothing more then to take Billy apart as completely as he could. Here on his kitchen floor, after a totally fucked up situation with Billy’s father, here was where Steve was falling apart, too. 

“You’re mine. All mine.” He asked, thrusting deeper, not worried about reaching their orgasms just yet. 

“All yours, all I ever want. I want  _ you. Just you Steve.”  _ The blond whimpered, his voice cracking.

Steve thrust deeper into Billy, picking up his pace just a little bit more. He carefully grabbed Billy’s leg from his shoulder and bent it at the knee before wrapping it around his hip, letting him get a little deeper. He clutched Billy’s hips to bring him closer, thrusting as deeply as he could. 

Billy had said he wanted Steve. Hell, he’d practically sobbed it. While most of Steve thought it was just physical, part of him could heard the desperation in Billy’s voice. He could hear the hope, the absolute intimate need to be close to Steve, to have him. 

The feeling made Steve fill with so much emotion he could barely handle it. His eyes welled up, he couldn’t help it. He tried to blink away his tears before Billy said anything, moving his head so Billy couldn’t see his face directly, thrusting steadily into him. “You have me, baby. God dammit, you fucking  _ have  _ me.God I  _ love  _ you, Billy.” He breathed, his voice quivering.

Billy urged him to keep going, his noises of satisfaction only got louder when Steve had moved his leg. 

Steve couldn’t take it, though. He carefully moved his hand from Billy’s chest, grabbing the arm that was resting over his face. He moved it carefully out of the way before leaning down closer to him. Billy’s eyes were wet, there was no mistaking it, but then again, so were Steve’s. He thrust deeper, listening to Billy’s body reacting to him, letting him know to keep going. He sped up his thrusts a little bit more, still not fast, but quicker. He had to make Billy fall apart for him again, he just  _ had to.  _

“You’re beautiful like this.” He groaned, driving into Billy’s prostate even harder than before. He heard himself whimpering when Billy used his strength to pull him deeper, clenching as tightly around Steve as he could. “So perfect.” He whispered.

Days like this were by far the most emotional sex Steve had ever had in his life. He loved the man beneath him so much, so  _ deeply. _

The thought had been too much for Steve to bear as he shook it away and continued to thrust into Billy. To Steve, Billy’s orgasm seemed to surprise him, washing over him beneath Steve in a flush of noises and colors. He lifted Billy’s back up off the floor, holding him close as his thrusts grew messy. He kept pressing soft open mouthed kisses on Billy’s neck as he got closer to his own end. 

When Steve’s high did come, he gasped Billy’s name, filling the blond with his orgasm. He held him as tightly as he could, nuzzling into the blond’s neck, sticky and sweaty, clinging to him him for what felt like dear life.

“I love you. I love you so much Steve.” The blond whispered, leaning up to kiss Steve.

“I love you too, Billy. More than words could ever say. You are so very wanted and adored. Don’t you ever forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a thing I wrote. Find me on Tumblr @ Heart-eyes-harrington :)


End file.
